For Love or Country
by lebaneseprincess
Summary: 18 year old Trena Haymucth is finally ready to step out of the shadow of her father, a chief advisor to the king, and her mother, a highly trained assasin. She is sent into Narnia to work as a maid in Cair Paravael where her real adventure begins.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, story of my life.

* * *

My Dearest King,

My name is Trena Haymutch. Nearly everything I've ever told you was a lie. I am no orphan; my father is a close advisor to King Olyver of Carolingia. My mother is a hired assassin of the King's as well. The reason for my presence in Narnia and Caer Paraval was not to serve as a maid but to spy on you and your family to aid my country in the invasion of your own. By the time you read this, I will be gone. Do not try and find me. For once in my life I am not lying when I say you will never find me. I also know that the only reason you would want to find me would be to send a dagger through my heart. The reason I leave this note for you is to let you know that I would gladly send that dagger through my heart of my own accord if it meant you loving me, to make the sides and the statuses disappear. If we had been in a different world, a different time maybe we could have been together. Edmund, no matter how much hatred burns in your heart for me after my betrayal, know that nothing but love will ever burn in mine for you. I love you with every fiber of my being and that is why I must leave, to spare you the destruction that my people and my love will bring. You will be forever in my heart.

Enna

A single hot tear ran down my cheek and dropped onto the parchment as I delicately folded it into a small neat square. I dipped the quill back into the ink pot, my hand quivering slightly as I slowly wrote _For My Only Love_. I blew out the candle on the table then gathered my sack of essentials and walked over to the small window. Even from two stories up I could see that there was a cart waiting down below, just as Bernard had said. Hesitantly I stretched my arm out the window and dropped my sack below. I turned from the window, my eyes surveying the now empty and dark room. I could feel tears begin to well up inside of me as I remembered all the things that had happened in here during the past six months. My eyes rested on the small folded paper. I couldn't leave it here for him to come searching for, the message it carried was just too painful. I grabbed it off the desk and silently opened the door of and closed it, knowing I would never see the place I had called home, again. I slipped up the three sets of stairs and down the hallways until I arrived in front of his door. I stopped, the same emotions rushing through my veins as the very first time I had been here, nervousness, fear, and the uncontrollable desire just to be _near_ him. I swallowed hard. I had already made my choice. I carefully turned the handle and opened the door, slinking in as silently as a cat. My attention instantly went to the massive four poster bed where he lay sleeping, the only sound in the room being his steady, gentle breathing. I glided to his bedside and knelt beside it. Immediately I felt a flood of all the moments that had happened in this bed. Tears threatened to spill over, but I would not cry, Trena Haymutch never cries. I placed the note on his bedside table, right next to a perfect white shell. The same one he and I had found on the beach that fateful day when I knew I had truly fallen in love. I rose to my feet and began to creep to his balcony and then paused. I just needed to touch him one last time. I turned and walked back to his bed and leaned over him, breathing in his scent. "Oh Edmund," I whispered, "I'm so sorry." My fingers soothingly skimmed over his handsome face and I bent down close enough to feel his soft breath on my cheek. Then, for the last time, I pressed a small, light kiss on his tender lips. With that, I quickly turned and ran out onto the balcony, jumped over the railing and onto the low roof across from it. Mustering all the speed I could I climbed down the tall stone walls, grabbed my bag and went to meet the cart, to run off into the darkness and away from the love of my life.

* * *

So this was just a teaser chapter. If you want to know what happened to make all of go on I need at least 3 reviews. Please?? (:


End file.
